


[Podfic] A Look and Your Own Special Brand of Temptation

by Tito11



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lactation Kink, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribal!au in which Tony takes some perverse pleasure in sneaking up on Steve during the day and rubbing his thumbs across his nipples, making them leak through his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Look and Your Own Special Brand of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Look and Your Own Special Brand of Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855575) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> Okay, podfic has been accomplished. This is probably the only one I'm going to do, though, mostly because I can't stand the sound of my own voice lol. Anyway, feel free to podfic my work, if you like, blanket permission has been given. You can even do this one, because every version is different and therefore wonderful, even if it's of the same fic, and i'm sure anyone else who gives this a try will do a lot better of a job at it :)

Title: A Look and Your Own Special Brand of Temptation  
Author/Reader: Tito11  
Run time: 7:43

MP3 download [here at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/11w3ob37ntoqjzd/a_look_and_your_own_special_brand_of_temptation.zip)

[or try here at sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/6eg01x)

[also at the archive!](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/look-and-your-own-special-brand-of-temptation-0)


End file.
